Modern large-scale commercial bakeries of the type utilized in the production of bread, sandwich buns, and similar dough products are frequently equipped with a continuous proofing and baking apparatus. Dough to be baked is received in bakery pans. The bakery pans are transported using a conveyor system. The conveyor system may include a track and a conveyor chain for movement along the track through a proofer wherein the dough may rise and/or through an oven wherein the dough may be baked. The conveyor chain may include one or more bearings that assist with movement along the track. Lubricating the chain also can be time-consuming and expensive, and often can be overlooked by bakery operators. Lack of lubrication can lead to bearing failure which, at a minimum, requires the conveyor system to be taken out of service to facilitate repair/replacement of the failed bearings. There also may be times where bearings seize causing increased load on the conveyor system and increased chain and track wear requiring the conveyor system to be taken offline for repair/replacement of the bearing leading to delays in manufacturing.